Nice to meet you, too
by iiWishes-Chann
Summary: My point of view when someone restarts the game in Heart Gold/Soul Silver. R&R please!


**Hello there! 3**

**I'm Wishes, and this is the first one shot I've published here on FanFiction~ 3**

**I hope it's okay. Sorry for the shortness... nyehh...**

**Please Review! D**

**I got inspired when I restarted my game, and I remembered another fan fiction I read named "Take Me Away" Which was based on the same thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. 3 Nor Lyra, nor Red. xD**

* * *

"Be good, okay?"

A girl staring at the orange dragon like pokemon smiled, and the pokemon knit it's eyebrows, looking around the pokemon center. Her eyes looked worried, as if she knew the girl was sad.

"Dragonite, please, it's nothing!" the girl said, and smiled a sad smile.

Dragonite looked at her trainer. "Dra! Dragonite!" it said, and she said, "Dragonite! Don't be worried! We're gonna see each other again! Don't be so uptight!" Lyra whined, and looked at the dragon type again. "Dra.." Dragonite groaned, and she smiled.

"Good! Now come on!"

* * *

"Lyra! Arceus, it's been so long!" her friend called out. "Hiya Dawn! Yeah, so, can you take care of Dragonite and the others while I'm gone?"

"You're lea-"

"Uh, yeah, come here for a few seconds." she said, and the said Champion of Sinnoh walked closer, and Lyra whispered something in her ear.

Her face paled.

"Wha- _why?_! That's _horrid!_ It's not human!" she said, stomping her foot on the ground in anger.

"There's nothing I can do."

Her friend looked at her in shock.

"Just take care of them until you can find a suitable replacement for me."

She looked at her pokemon, looked at her friend, and looked down. Dragonite looked at her worriedly.

"Drago, come on, it's okay. Just go with her. You'll be back soon enough. I just want her to give you a tour of Sinnoh, okay?" she said meekly, and Dragonite nodded worriedly, walking towards Dawn with her other friends, Kingdra, Flygon, Flareon, Venasaur, Frosslass, Qulaiva(She gave it an everstone, she doesn't like their evolutions), and Togekiss.

They all looked at her. "Bye! I'll see you guys again!" she said, and she started walking out of the union room with a wave to her friends behind her.

She would never see them again after that.

As the door slid closed, her pokemon had caught one last look at her.

She was crying.

* * *

Lyra walked out and closed the door behind her, tears streaking her pale face. She went down the escalator walking, and saw no one in the whole pokemon center.

Typical. This was Mount Silver; no one except the champions and the photographers are supposed to come here. She sighed.

Going into her box, she took out her Machamp and her slowpoke, and started scaling Mount Silver, and her face was beaded with sweat when she reached the top. It was snowing.

A figure loomed in the distance.

She looked around the somewhat narrow and cold mountain top, and then started walking towards the figure. He was just standing there, looking into the distance, red eyes glowing and black hair flowing.

She looked at him, then looked at the space between him and the huge cliff. She touched his shoulder, and her looked at her. "May I join you?" she asked, and he looked at her, silent. He nodded.

She smiled, and sat down next to him, her face frozen with the cold. "I'm Lyra." she said. He sat down next to her, and they looked into the distance together, side by side, one silent, and one awed.

In the sky, words appeared in the clouds.

**"WOULD YOU LIKE TO DELETE ALL SAVED DATA?"**

Lyra noticed this, and sighed, looking down. Those words were erased and replaced with new ones:

**"IF YOU DELETE SAVED DATA, ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. DO YOU STILL WANT TO ERASE ALL SAVED DATA?"**

A small frown appearing on her face, she looked up at the sky to see those words replaced by others.

**"DELETING ALL SAVED DATA: PLEASE DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER." **

She looked at the guy next to her, and she sighed again. "What's your name?" she asked him, and he stared at her. With his face still neutral, he looked at her.

"Red. Nice to meet you." he said, and she smiled sadly.

A black pixelated cloud was rapidly closing in on everything.

Her breath still cold, her small voice uttered five words before fading into the black.

"Nice to meet you, too."


End file.
